bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Глава 5: Последняя бобина
(англ. Chapter Five: The Last Reel) — пятая по счёту глава игры Bendy and the Ink Machine. Выход игры состоится 26 октября 2018 года. Официальный трейлер игры был выпущен 31 августа. Описание Особенности Цели Хронология создания * 9 мая theMeatly написал пост в твиттере "Five chapters of Bendy. Now down to one. A meatly's work is never quite done! :)" (рус. Пять глав у Бенди. Осталась одна. Работа у Митли не завершена! :)" * 10 мая theMeatly написал в своём твиттере пост: "Сегодня будут часы и часы работы: рисовка, моделирование, текстурирование, писание, планирование, пение, встречи... Я люблю работать над этой игрой! :D". * 16 мая Mike Mood сделал пост в своём твиттере: "Долгий долгий день работы над главой 5, ещё один длинный день завтра (сегодня?). Я вижу конец света. Я вижу, так сказать, прямо здесь." * 18 мая Mike Mood написал в твиттере: "BatIM будет на Canadian Gaming Expo, который в июне, в Оттаве. У нас будет большая секция, посвященная Бенди. Также надеемся, что у нас будет мерч. Группа разработчиков будет там, так что приходите поглядеть!" Возможно на Canadian Gaming Expo мы узнаем больше информации о 5 главе. * 4 июня вышел трейлер 5 главы, говорящий о начале работы. * 9 июня были предоставлены достижения для Главы 5. *10 июня ночью были предоставлены ещё 2 достижения для Главы 5: "Агрессия" и "Ценный работник". * 11 июня theMeatly написал в своём Твиттере: "Прошу прощения за молчание! Работали всей командой в поте лица как и обычно! Есть несколько захватывающих объявлений на подходе...;) ...И как вы все?". * 13 июня Митли выложил видео о "Бенди и Кошмарном Побеге" и сказал, что игра выйдет в этом августе, и то что "Bendy and the Ink Machine" выйдет на Nintendo Switch, XBox One и на PlayStation 4 в этом октябре. Также, он сообщил, что 5 глава появится тогда, когда будет нормально готова. И Митли сказал, что пятую главу можно будет ожидать до октября. Ведь в октябре он выпустит всю игру на разных консолях. * 16 июня в Твиттере theMeatly опубликовалась запись: "Глава 5 - Ждёшь ли ты обновление с новыми монстрами? Их название будет: Берендей, Трентер, Прокер." Запись через минуту удалилась. Скорее всего эта запись - шутка. * 12 июля theMeatly написал в своём Твиттере о том, что он начал добавлять секреты в Главу 5. * 17 июля theMeatly написал в Твиттере о том, что скоро он проведёт конкурс фан-артов для Главы 5, который будет особенным на этот раз. Информация появиться тогда, когда theMeatly определиться, как он захочет организовывать конкурс. * 20 июля theMeatly начал писать музыку для Bendy and The Ink Machine. Об этом он написал в своём Твиттере. * 28 июля в Твиттере theMeatly появился первый тизер к пятой главе. На нём мы видим три коробки, одна из которых открыта. Внизу мы видим надпись: "Что в коробках?",а сам Митли к посту написал:" Некоторое вещи невозможно скрыть...;)". И почти сразу же появляется пост о том, что Митли вновь возвращается в студию звукозаписи aka его гостиная. * 1 августа Майк Муд в Твиттере объявил дату выхода 5 главы - 12 октября. Так же он написал, что некоторые обновления для ПК версии игры грядут очень скоро. ** Но возможно, Майк это специально написал, чтобы мы больше не задавали этих вопросов. * 2 августа в Твиттере theMeatly появился пост в котором он подтвердил, что с выходом 5 главы появятся разные языки в игре. (Под постом многие русские требовали русский язык. Врядли Митли оставит это без внимания). * 24 августа TheMeatly в своём Твиттере в очередной раз написал, что он работает над чем-то секретным. * 28 августа Майк Муд в своём Твиттере написал, что у разработчиков на готове особенные новости, связанные с игрой. **28 августа TheMeatly в своем Твиттере так же написал, что на подходе что-то особенное. * 28 августа TheMeatly оставил под постом в Твиттере два хештега: #Что-то задумал (англ.#UpToSomething) и #Завтра (англ.Tomorrow). Скорее всего близятся новости по игре. ** По странному стечению обстоятельств, в этот же день в Steam показали, что 0,1% игроков получило достижение "Милое открытие" и "Великий куловод". Возможно, это баг, а возможно это означает то, что разработчики готовят небольшое обновление игры и тестировали его. ** 29 августа TheMeatly в своем Твиттере написал что у него есть что нам рассказать please stand by (рус. подождите пожалуйста) ** 29 августа в официальном твиттере был опубликован тизер, говорящий об выходе трейлера Пятой главы *31 августа в 7 часов МСК вышел трейлер Пятой главы. ** Следом TheMeаtly выпустил видео, где он благодарит фанатов BatIM за их любовь к игре. И поэтому он делает "небольшой подарок": все те, кто раньше купил вторую, третью и четвертую главу получат пятую бесплатно. А те, кто только собираются её купить получат скидку в 20% в Steam перед выпуском пятой главы. * 6 сентября был начат конкурс фан-артов для Пятой главы. Факты * Глава 5 является последней главой игры. * Потерянные оказались врагами. * С выходом 5 главы в игру добавят несколько языков (русский язык тоже будет присутствовать). * Вместе с главой 5 появится локализация. ** Локализацию обещали добавить с выходом четвёртой главы, но этого не произошло из-за нехватки времени. * Скорее всего после добавления Главы 5 появится меню Extra, так как его можно заметить с помощью бага c переключением качества графики. * По словам TheMeatly работа над Главой 5 была начата ещё до выхода Главы 4. * TheMeatly/команда BATIM посетит игровые выставки (одна из них - CGX Ottawa 2018) ￼и возможно на одной из них будет показана демо-версия Главы 5. ** Также не исключается случай с выходом Главы 5 без демо версии потому, что показ даже малой части будет слишком большим спойлером. * Как ни странно, но, судя по трейлеру Главы 5, в этой главе будет использоваться старая версия "Бенди". ** Возможно, просто многие не привыкли к новому демону и TheMeatly решил вернуть старого "Бенди". ** Либо же трейлер был создан давно, когда ещё не было 4 главы. Теории * Возможно, что в 5 главе "Бенди" будет пытаться нас спасти или даже помочь, так, как в 4 главе он нас не пытался убить и частично помог нам, убив Прожекториста, тем самым помог нам победить "Алиса". * Наверное мы встретим Гранта Коэна. (eго "Чернильную" версию) **И вероятнее всего, мы встретим его как врага. * Может быть, в игре будет более одной концовки. * Есть шанс, что появятся новые работники студии. * Учитывая огромное количество банок беконового супа, в студии есть фабрика по его производству. * Вероятнее всего, в 5 главе нас будут защищать Том и Эллисон. * Возможно, мы сломаем чернильную машину. * Возможно, мы поднимемся на несколько этажей выше. * Так как лифт сломан, а после обновления чернильную машину надо поднимать на платформе, мы, возможно, воспользуемся чернильной машиной как лифтом, чтобы подняться на верхние этажи. * Возможно, грядет революция против чернильных монстров, но это лишь догадки. ** Скорее всего, Уолли Фрэнкс станет лидером восставших работников студии. Ведь он больше всех хотел покинуть "Студию Джоуи Дрю". * Скорее всего 5 глава будет о том, как мы спасем персонал и узнаем, какую ошибку совершил Джоуи Дрю. ** Так же возможно, что мы узнаем, является ли "Бенди" нашим старым другом или нет. * На протяжении всех глав Генри себя странно ведет. Складывается такое ощущение, что боится он только "Бенди". Возможно именно он сговорил психически больного человека — Джоуи на плохие поступки. А затем сбежал. В пятой главе это либо подтвердится, либо опровергнется. * Судя по тому, что показал тизер пятой главы, большая часть действия будет происходить всё так же глубоко в пещерах, прилегающих к студии. Это можно понять по большему количеству сталактитов и сталагмитов. Возможно так же, что это недоделанная часть канализационной системы, наподобие той, что мы видели во второй главе. * Может быть, мы увидим настоящих сотрудников. * На протяжении 4-ех глав присутствует книга Джоуи Дрю "Иллюзия жизни". Возможно в пятой главе она будет играть большую роль. * Вероятно, 5 глава будет посвящена Уолли Фрэнксу, так как ни в одной главе мы его физически не видели. Также возможно, что в конце, мы лицом к лицу столкнемся с нашим старым приятелем — Джоуи Дрю. ** Так же вероятно, что мы сможем встретить чернильную версию Уолли Фрэнкса, на что намекает достижение "Ценный сотрудник". А, как мы знаем, Уолли всегда считал себя самым ценным работником в студии. *** В трейлере были показаны отпечатки ладоней и надпись над дверью "Нет монстров". Возможно, так Уолли пытался огородить себя до последнего от чернил, но, в итоге, он все равно мутировал. * Судя по достижению "В ад и обратно" мы сможем выбраться из студии. * А судя по достижению "Ценный сотрудник", мы встретим еще одного сотрудника студии. Возможно, это и будет знакомый нам Уолли Фрэнкс. * Достижение "Милое открытие" скорее всего намекает нам, что мы узнаем настоящую личность "Бенди". Галерея Скриншоты Тизер YVpd9tYz8dY.jpg|"Что в коробках?" Другое ch5.jpg|Объявление о выходе трейлера Пятой главы в пятницу Dl8ZC1QXsAUxsGe.jpg|Объявление о бесплатной Пятой главе всем фанатам again.jpg|Обновлённое объявление fanart.jpg|Объявление о начале конкурса Фан-артов Трейлеры "Bendy and the Ink Machine- Chapter Five" - NOW IN PRODUCTION!|Тизер трейлер. "Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter Five" - Reveal Trailer 2018|Второй трейлер. en:Chapter 5: The Last Reel pl:Rozdział 5 Категория:Главы Категория:Игра